


Please Love Me

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [22]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fire, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV Second Person, Self-Harm, Self-Immolation, The other boys are in the background, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: He seemed to make that demand the most, but he was the only doll that you would never consider forgiving.





	Please Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted to TUmblr on December 7, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots. A third installment of this series. Each installment is meant to stand on it’s own. Inspired by Voodoo Doll’s PV and written because of the lack of dark and spiteful fics I’d been seeing. I still think Hongbin’s is the most fucked up one in the series, but I guess in ways this one is pretty messed up too. No warm and fluffy feelings here.

Ken sat quietly against the back wall of his cage, silently staring off into space. His eyes were void except for a deep, pained sorrow. He often looked as if he were staring into another world rather than the one that was in front of him. Docile, obedient Ken.

He was the doll you despised the most.

He hadn’t moved in over an hour. He truly was the most doll-like of all of your captives when he was inside his cage. You shifted in your chair, turning away from him and towards the small table covered in instruments of torture and dolls. Looking at him for too long made your stomach churn. Carefully, you lifted Ken’s doll up and stroked its face before flicking it in the eye. A muffled pained groan came from the direction of his cell. You flicked its eye again, this time hearing a hiss. You dropped the doll to the table and sat back. Staring at the ceiling, your mind drifted back to the old Ken.

Docile and stupid like a puppy. Funny and energetic like a puppy. Messy and naïve like a puppy. But it had turned out that he wasn’t actually stupid or naïve or docile at all, and that energy of his was a dangerous thing.

Sighing, you shifted again to look at Ken’s cage. You stood and walked over to the glass, your heels clicking on the concrete. Everyone’s eyes shifted towards you, even if they didn’t move in their cage. You caught Leo shifting and fighting against his tethers out of the corner of your eye. You ignored Leo in favor of the unmoving Ken.

He had remained sitting, his hands covering his eye. His stare still seemed unfocused, but the longer you stood in front of his cage, the more he seemed to come back to this world. He slowly opened his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbed, but no sound made it past the glass. Slowly lowering his hands he tried to speak again.

“Mast…er…” he called as he stiffly and jerkily tried to stand up. As he attempted to move towards you, he was jerked back by the tangle of tethers around him. Frantically, Ken tried to untangle himself, but his slow and rigid movements made the process painfully slow. After several minutes, he finally struggled his way free and limped over to the glass.  He stopped an arm’s length from the glass, his tethers stretched as far as they could stretch before they started pulling his skin. Hesitantly, he extended his hand to the glass, his fingers just barely brushing against it. With unfocused and shaking eyes, he looked you up and down as if he didn’t believe you were really standing there. When his eyes met yours, they stilled. It was as if he was suddenly completely in this world and focused only on you. He stepped forward, ignoring the way the tethers snagged and pulled at his skin, and pressed his palm flat against the glass.

“Master,” he cooed forlornly as he tilted his head to the side and an ocean of emotion washed over his face. Was he going to cry? Even if he turned into a sobbing mess for the next hundred years, it wouldn’t be enough tears to make up for what he’d done. Your nose twitched as you held back your anger. “Let me prove myself… Let me bring you the person you love… Just let me out…”

You crossed your arms over your chest as you stared him down.  You always said Ken was the most useless of the dolls, but you knew that the only reason he was useless was because you didn’t want to let him out.  The thought of even being close enough to him to untie his tethers, of being close enough that his seeking hands could touch you, made you want vomit. Of all the dolls, Ken would probably be the most successful at their task. His skill was terrifying.

You took a step back and turned away from him. He banged on the glass causing you to snap your attention back to him. Ken attempted to make eye contact with you again, but you avoided his gaze.

“If I let you out, you won’t be able to do anything,” you finally said to him.  At your words, his expression broke. As if he lost any sense of self-purpose, he stumbled backwards until his legs hit the bath. He crumpled to the floor.

You turned around again and walked away, taking your seat at the small table once more. You wanted to vomit, but there wasn’t anything in your stomach, nor had there been in a long time. Closing your eyes, you leaned back and tried to stave off the memories that were floating into your head. Despite your efforts, the ghost of his strong hand gripping your wrists and the pain of him thrusting into you over and over would not leave your mind. Without looking, you grabbed a large needle form the table and stabbed it down into a doll. Leo’s mangled scream and pained shuffles filled the air. You opened your eyes to see just where you’d stabbed the man. The crotch. You couldn’t help the sick, deep laugh that erupted from your lips at the irony.

You pulled the needle out, causing Leo to whimper pathetically and fumble around more—he couldn’t collapse to the floor because of his tethers. It was because of Ken that you no longer enjoyed penetrative sex. Mentally it did little for you, despite efforts to recover and block out that horror. Ken was dangerous. Ken was insane. He terrified you to your bones. He terrified you more than any other doll, even more than the dolls that had beat and abused you when they were human.

Maybe it would be worth it after all to release Ken on _him_. For all Ken’s idiot airs, he was good at tracking and stalking and was surprisingly sharp and sneaky. Maybe capturing _him_ was taking so long because the best weapon was locked up. You looked over at Ken’s cage. He was still where you’d left him. You stood again and approached his cage. At the realization you were once again approaching him, he stood.

“I will release you under one condition,” you begin, trying to keep your voice strong.  “You must prove to me you’ll go to any lengths to accomplish your goal properly.” Ken stared at you for a few moments, seemingly drifting out of reality. After a few moments, he stumbled over to the coal filled bucket meant to help prepare the bath. He picked up a match from the small box left there to start the coal fire and struck it. He held it up and stared at it for a brief moment before bringing it to the hem of his sweater and lighting it on fire. As the fire crawled up his clothing, he turned back to you, his expression vacant and sad.

“Will this make you love me?” he asked, voice filled with emotions you couldn’t read. “Please love me.”

 You stood still, watching the fire eat up his sweater in mild horror that he would do that to himself. He crumpled to ground but didn’t try to put out the flames. Suddenly you heard banging from the other cages. You made eye contact with each of the dolls before moving forward to put out Ken’s flames, understanding their protests.

“Not even the hottest flames of hell could cleanse your soul enough to make me love you.”


End file.
